The Fan Fiction Series of Captain Melon Head
The Fan Fiction Series of Captain Melon Head is a fan fiction created by constinet gr in this fan fiction professor scam returns and captain melon head gets into a big battle with him than a mysterious figure comes out of nowere and beats the shit out of professor scam. The story is all about captain melon head and the kids trying to figure out who did it and who beat the shit outta scam. chapter 1 a new villain or hero a rises! Professor scam is back! Eddy is in the scam fortress which is in the construction site with his henchmen the cents (ed and double d). Thats when professor scam swears revenge on captain melon head and yells like a bean burrito i have returned! Ed starts getting excited and double d just rolls his professor scam sends an army of scam bots that double d built to attack the cul de sac, "well eddy the scam bots are complete" said double d "i am professor scam!" yelled eddy "if your professor scam than who are me and ed?" said double d "yeh said ed let me be a super mutant!" "okay double d you are double dollar d and ed you are.." "Lothar!" yelled ed "fine lumpy you are now lothar!" yelled prof scam double dollar d send the scam bots to attack the cul de sac the scam bots are robots which fire giant neon $$ signs they also have $ signs on there head they also were black capes and are large round bots with an iron stove for a chest and a red helmet with two eyes for a scam and lothar begain to laugh like super villains and double dollar d just stood there rolling his eyes. Meanwhile at the cul de sac kevin is riding his bike nazz is lounging rolf is cleaning of his animals sarah and jimmy are playing with dolls and jonny is climbing when out of nowere several scam bots attack the scam bots start beating uup every one in the cul de sacand than a bunch of scam bots jump on kevin and drag him into the bush's "why isint kevin hilping use!" said nazz."i agree buddey its time to turn into our alter egos!" jonny said to plank than jonny jumped into the bush and changed into captain melon when captain melonhead jumped into the air and hit a scam bot in the head with splinter causing it to blow Melon Head Than swung splinter and smashed another scam bot than captain melon head started fighting of scam bots rolf charged into the battle rasing his pitch fork and stabbing a scam bot square in the head causing it to blow Melon Head and Rolf fought of the rest of the scam Captain Melon Head decided to go after professor scam rolf along with nazz sarah kevin and jimmy found professor scam allong with the cents hiding in the tree house which was surronded by robots melon head and rolf fought of the robots kevin tried to but he did little damage. "give it up professor scam!" yelled captain melon head who climbed to the top of the tree house "oh lothar" said professor scam lothar came running at captain melon head than pulled out a large club hitting melon head in the cest than lothar swung his club nocking splinter out of the way "splinter yelled captain melon head!" melon head ran full speed its melon time he yelled ! headbutting lothar lothar fell into the tree house wall than recoverd easyley captain melonhead grabbed splinter surronding him were lothar and professor scam."on 1 2 3 we get him lothar" said professor scam "yes professor scam let use defeat this puny hero" saidd lothar lothar swung his club at melon head but melon head jumped up in the air "its melon time!" yelled captain melon head bashing professor scam with splinter "you little ass hole!" yelled professor scam jumping in the air and hitting melon head in the face with a couple of punchs melon head ran fast at professor scam than headbutted him hard captain melon head got readey to charge scam but thats when rolf kevin nazz sarah jimmy got to the tree house your gonna get it prof scam yelled kevin running at professor scam and swinging at him."in your dreams" said professor scam ducking and kicking kevin in the face sending kevin flying when professor scam jumped in his scam mobile a scam go cart and took of with lothar and double dollar d in it captain melon head head started chasing him behind captain melon head were the kids with torchs chasing prof scam. finnaley professor scam had escaped lothar and double dollar d had dug a moat over the lane double dollar d had made the only thing to actavate it was a red button on a controll that if some one pressed the moat bridge would open up professor scam and lothar and double dollar d ran hard follwed by captain melon head and the kids "quick press the button!" yelled professor scam double dollar d pressed the button the bridge opend up over the moat scam and the cents ran over it than it closed up. "you can never beat me captain melon head or you pathtic cul de sac kids!"" yelled professor scam laughing like an idiot "hes finnaley lost it" mutterd double kids were pissed "your a freaking punk ass coward" yelled kevin "your a jerk" yelled scam and lothar broke out into when captain melon head climbed a tree and jumped in the air putting his foot into double dollar ds face sending double dollar d flying into the dumpster."its melon time!" yelled captain melon head "rolf honers you captain melon head" said rolf "go get him melon dude" said nazz "give that punk scam whats coming to him" said kevin. professor scam backed up "eat this melon head!" scam fired several neon $$ signs at melon head sending him flying back wards "now lothar"" lothar pulled out his club whacking melon head in the chest captain melon head jumped in the air head butting lothar and professor scam into the dumpster thats when professor scam pulled out a grappling hook and shot out to the fence and grabbed ed and edd and they jumped onto the fence "your never cach me and my fathfull hench men lothar and double dollar d!" yelled professor Melon Head was about to charge scam the kids were laughing when it happind a mysterious dark figure landed right in front of scam he had a hood over his face so no one could see his face "who the hell are you" said prof scam thats when the mysterious figure started punching scam in the face causing him to bleed than scam swung back missing the dark figure punched scam in the face in slow motion scam fell of the planks it was raining hard scam fell in the puddle. the cents took prof scam back to the scam fortress the kids went home captain melon head went home and went to sleep he could only think who the dark figure was. chapter 2 head does some investiagting Category:Fan fiction